


Looking Over My Yesterdays

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e17 The Supremes, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I just hope you didn't tell them we smoked that plant."





	Looking Over My Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Dr. McNally, you have a visitor.”

Nancy picked up her phone and sighed.

“I'm honestly not in the mood Howard. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I have cramps. OK, that was uncalled for.”

“Yes ma'am. You have a visitor.”

“I think I am going to take an hour and get out of here…it is a lovely day.”

“Not for much longer ma'am. It is supposed to start raining.”

“Damn. Who is waiting for me Howard?”

“Judge Evelyn Baker Lang is here.”

“What did you say?”

“Judge Eve…”

“I heard you. Send her in but after this, I'm going home for the day. I'm tired.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Nancy hung up her phone, took a deep breath, and stood from her chair. She had not seen Evelyn in a long time; at that moment she was not really sure why that was. She was one of Nancy’s true blue friends, like Doug and Leo…the ones who were in the trenches with you. They looked at each other as Evelyn opened the door.

“Hi Nance.”

“Hey.”

They walked toward each other awkwardly but their embrace was real. Nancy couldn’t believe she still smelled like rosewater; it was a scent she would never forget. It brought back far gone memories…Cambridge winters, long debates, pillows, and sleepy smiles. Nancy let got before the judge did and there was a bit of nervous laughter.

“You look fantastic.” Evelyn said. "I see you on TV all the time. Why don’t you wear your hair down more?”

“You sound like Lauren.” Nancy waved toward the couch. “Sit down.”

“What do you tell Lauren when she asks?”

“I prefer it up at work. What are you doing here?”

“I have to have a reason now to see my best friend?”

“No, I just…it’s been a while.”

“I'm sorry about that.” Evelyn said.

“You should not be the only one apologizing.”

“Someone had to break the ice. I've missed you.”

“Me too. What are you up to?”

“I think right now I may be in the process of interviewing for Supreme Court Justice.”

“What? Are you on the short list to replace Brady?” Nancy asked.

Evelyn shrugged. His death was sudden; there was no list. She had a cryptic meeting with Josh Lyman and Toby Ziegler, but many people would probably say the same today. No way in hell would she ever be on the Supreme Court. After her unscripted story about pot and abortion Evelyn was sure she was not going to be invited back to the West Wing.

“I just hope you didn’t tell them that we smoked that plant.” Nancy said.

The judge grinned. They did that and so much more during their Harvard days. It seemed like forever ago and yesterday in the same breath.

“So you and Lauren are still a thing?”

“She’s pregnant…we’re starting a family. I think that constitutes a bit more than a thing.”

“Oh my God Nancy, that’s great.”

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t sound like its great.”

“Stop it, of course it is. You never expressed an interest in family before but I think it is great that you want to start one. I have no doubt you will be an amazing mother.”

“I'm nervous.” Nancy said.

“Now is the time to be so. How long have you two been together?”

“Three years last month. God, you’ve never even met her. We will have to do something about that.”

“Stephen and I don’t live hundreds of miles away darling. We should see each other more than we do.”

“That would be nice.”

“Would it?”

“What do you mean? Of course it would.”

“You are sitting there with your arms and legs crossed as if you are speaking to the Chinese Ambassador and not me. What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing.”

Evelyn took hold of her arms, unfolded them, and took both of her hands. The National Security Advisor shifted in her seat.

“I have missed you.” Evelyn said. “I should have been more vigilant about keeping in touch.”

“I should have been the same.” Nancy replied, her stance softening. “I never meant to lose contact with you.”

“Don’t be silly. That could never happen to us. Real life just…”

“Pretty much. This job is 24/7; I barely have time to breathe Lynnie. It’s been so nice to have someone to come home to after long trips…someone to hold on to at night. I never thought I would love someone like I love her.”

Evelyn smiled, squeezing her hand.

“You're glowing, and your hands are still the softest to ever touch my skin.” She ran Nancy’s hand across her cheek. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Stay so soft?”

“I really have no idea. My mother put me on a Kiehl’s regiment when I was a little girl. She said I was ashy.”

“Not anymore.” she turned Nancy’s hand, kissing the inside of her wrist.

“How are the kids?” Nancy asked, clearing her throat.

“Oh Marianne is getting ready to enter the Masters program in Literature at Northwestern. She’s seeing a nice boy from Chicago. He’s from a good family.”

“That sounds good. What about my child?”

“Your child?” Evelyn laughed. “You two were born under the same star…she is a whirling dervish. She is junior class President, captain of the Forensics team, and the President of the Gay-Straight Alliance. She also just accepted a summer internship for CNN. 4.0 GPA and she will be valedictorian. Oh, and she got early acceptance to seven colleges.”

“I need to see her soon.”

“She did send you a thank you card at Christmas?” Evelyn asked.

“Of course, she is the picture of manners and decorum. What college did she choose?”

“Guess.”

“Wellesley.” A broad smile crossed Nancy’s face. “I am so very proud.”

“So are Stephen and I. No doubt she will eventually be Secretary of State.”

“To hell with that, she’s going to be President. How can she not be…she has a female National Security Advisor and Supreme Court Justice for inspiration.”

Evelyn truly didn’t think she would be picked for the Court, though she felt it was a true honor to be asked. Josh Lyman seemed to like her but there were definite hurdles she had to overcome. With the Republican Judiciary committee, these hurdles seemed impossible. It would probably be Brad Shelton or one of the other moderates, and Evelyn had nothing against that decision. She was very happy in the 4th. Being Jed Bartlet right now and making that decision must be difficult.

“President? If anyone can handle it, it would be my Nancy. How about Friday night?”

“For what?”

“Getting the spouses together. Stephen misses you…talks about you all the time. He has a crush on you, you know, as do I.”

“You're just a tad bit cuter than he is.” Nancy replied.

“I'm going to tell him you said that.”

“He will agree.”

Evelyn smiled and so did Nancy. She slid her fingers through Nancy’s.

“Make me a promise?”

“What’s that?” Nancy asked.

“That we will never be apart again. Not for too long.”

“Lauren and Stephen might not be too happy about that.”

“Amoureux, I'm being serious.”

“You haven’t called me that since…”

“The apartment.” Evelyn replied.

“Yeah.”

“Do you remember trying to teach me Russian?”

“I remember teaching you French.”

“I already knew French.”

“Not the way I taught it.” Nancy said.

“Oh no, your way was completely new, fascinating, and very satisfying.”

“Do you still do that thing where…?”

“Nancy, I was thinking about lunch.”

Doug Pierce walked into the office without knocking. Nancy looked at him, he looked at her, and Evelyn looked at both of them.

“Hello Doug.” She stood.

“Evelyn Baker, it has certainly been a long time.”

She hugged him and Doug kissed her cheek.

“You are still beautiful.” He said. “But pale. There has to be sun in Baltimore.”

“I spend too much time indoors. Maybe I will fry when Stephen takes me on an African safari this summer.” She looked at her watch. “I probably better go; this day is not over yet. So Friday Nancy?”

“That sounds good. When you talk to Stephen please tell him I said hello.” She got up and walked Evelyn to the door. They hugged. “I'm glad you stopped by.”

“Me too. You never made me my promise.”

“Have I ever not made you a promise?”

“I guess I have my answer. Goodbye Doug.”

“Goodbye.”

She squeezed Nancy’s hand and left. Nancy closed the door, turning to look at her mentor. No words were needed; Doug just nodded.

“Rumors are circulating that she’s on the short list to replace Brady.” He said.

“They are more than just rumors Dougie. She met with Josh and Toby.”

“Wow, do they know…?”

“What? That has nothing to do with anything. The decision to put Evelyn on the bench is not mine. Hell, it is hardly the President’s. Do you think I should mention our friendship?”

“It’s inconsequential. In this damn town everyone knows someone, whether you like them or not.”

“Evelyn and I are not from this town.” Nancy replied.

Doug shrugged, as if he had nothing else to say on the subject. He reiterated his hunger.

“I brought my umbrella.” He said, holding it up. “We can eat out.”

“Sounds good. Then I'm going home to Lauren.”

“Is she alright?”

He got up from the couch, slid his arm around Nancy as they walked out of the office.

“She is fine. Ridiculously happy to have a life growing inside of her. I want to lie down with her and forget about my stressful job and my cramps.”

“Bad day kiddo?”

“No, just tiring. I was actually going to leave before Evelyn showed up. Dammit, I left my wallet in the office.”

“As if I care.”

“You're too good to me.”

“No more so than I should be. I love you.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but didn’t say anything.

“What? I can't say I love you? Is that illegal now?”

“No. I love you too.”

“Am I still your favorite?”

“Yes sir you are. Where are you taking me?”

“The Monocle. We’ll have a quick bite and then you can go home to your beautiful, pregnant girlfriend and tell her all about the only blonde you ever loved.”

“There’s that Doug Pierce tendency to be overdramatic.”

“Blah blah blah.” He rolled his eyes. “I'm too hungry to come up with a snappy retort. You two should be close again…you work too hard sometimes.”

“I came by it honest.” She replied.

He smiled at her as they walked into the restaurant.

“I do want to be close to her again.” Nancy admitted as they were shown to a table. “I never meant not to be.”

“It is hard to lose a best friend.” Doug said.

“I am having lunch with my best friend.”

Doug was going to say something but suddenly lost his train of thought. He reached across the table to stroke her hand.

“If hearing that makes Evelyn feel one-tenth as wonderful as it makes me feel, you two definitely need to reconnect.”

***


End file.
